


Pushing Off Limits

by serxnity



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female!Reader - Freeform, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, No Strings Attached, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pure Porn, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Submissive!Reader, Top!Sansa, Vaginal Fingering, daddy!sansa, first fanfiction turns out to be smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serxnity/pseuds/serxnity
Summary: For fuck's sake i can also feel how she is eager to eat me, wreck, and use me. I bet she loves doing it too, but that doesn't matter because i love being used by her.





	

I love getting fucked. I really do. I don’t care if we don’t share mutual feelings, the only thing that i care is the feeling of how she vigorously moves her fingers down inside me, filling me in as her tongue teases my most sensitive spot.

For fuck's sake i can also feel how she is eager to eat me, wreck, and use me. I bet she loves doing it too, but that doesn't matter because i love being used by her.

***

She started by forcefully pushing me onto the bed. I let her do it because i needed her to. I pulled her closer when she straddled me so we could have some friction between us, and when we saw each other's eyes, i could see lust grew beneath her darken iris. She looked at me intently like i was her prey, until she finally started to lay her lips on mine.

Her lips felt so soft yet her movements were so messy and full of eagerness. I closed my eyes and kissed her back with need, placing both of my hands on to her face so my lips could fit hers steadily. She bit my lower lip and i let my lips open, whimpering with lust. She shoved her tongue in to my mouth letting our lips locked for a while.

After what it felt like hours, we broke the contact of our lips. Panting heavily, she kept moving. She was undoing the buttons of my shirt while i tried to undo her bra. I sneaked my hands on to her back, but i failed. She was quicker than me, and i was being too weak to do anything. So she continued to undress me until I was completely naked meanwhile i was too busy controlling my breath.

"Fuck, babe. I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight. You like the sound of it? Hm?" She whispered softly next to my right ear so close. Her raspy voice got me more aroused.

"Would my baby like it if i fuck her brains out until she forgets how to walk around the house? Would she?" She continued to tease me and her voice just got raspier. Gods, i might come just because of this.

I didn't respond with anything but soft moans, signaling her that i needed this so bad. She knew this. She started to lick my earlobe, leaving trails of mark the way down to my jawline and to the base of my breasts, while groping them like her life depended on them.

She sucked and nipped inch by inch of my skin until it felt like it burned. I let a loud gasp because it felt hurt in a good way. And when her tongue finally met one of my nipples, i could feel that i almost came. I hate when it happens. While my left nipple was being toyed, she nibbled my right nipple like a baby feeding from its mother, making me feeling more eager to be touched. I had to bit my lower lip so i couldn't moan loudly.

She did the same thing to my other nipple. It felt so good, and while she did it, she looked up to see me making sure i was watching her this whole time. But apparently she didn't like it when i muffled my moans. So she did what i had expected. Her other hand suddenly grazed my inner thighs and slowly moving upward to my pussy.

I could feel like i was spreading my legs for her. Her cold hand found its way to the wet folds of my throbbing organ. She smirked when i let myself moan, and started to climb down my body. I knew what was going to happen next, so i managed to grab a pillow to keep my moans muffled.

But that did not happen, she knew how embarrassing it was for me to moan for her, to beg. Yet she also knew i enjoyed being humiliated, i enjoyed to beg for her, to be fucked, and to be used like a fuck toy.  So she fucked me, wrecked the fuck out of me, used me. So hard.

She started by teasing my folds, once she dipped her middle finger inside my pussy just to tease me harder.

"Aww my baby is so fucking wet! Let's see if she still has her juice inside her. I haven’t got to taste the fresh drop of her cum!" She shouted with excitement, lapping her tongue to the length of my pussy folds wet with my juices.

Her tongue finally found its place on my clit. She looked up at me with those eyes that made me just want to cum. She started to lick it slowly at first but her pace got faster as i gripped her silky hair with my left hand. My other hand was occupied to muffle my moans. She noticed it, and got so challenged. She stopped licking all of the sudden, and it caught off my guard.

"What the fuck?" I blurted out. "Sounds like you don’t need to cum tonight, hm?" She raised her left brow while her face was still in between my legs. "Sansa, i need to." I sighed feeling annoyed. "No, you don't." she started to move away from my skin.

"Yes i do." i softly mumbled under my breath sounded like demanding. "Oh. What was that?" She raised her voice, trailing her hand back to my legs.

 "I need to, Sansa." i stated. "Need to what?" She asked intimidatingly.

"I need to cum, Sansa. Please...” i lowered my voice on the pleading.

"Wait what? Did i just hear a ‘please’?" Sansa noticed, lust filled her body, "Say it again." She continued as her finger brushed my clit painfully lightly.

I gasped for air and tried to hold back my moan. "I- I need to cum, please." i finally managed to let the word roll out of my tongue.

"Hmm... Try again sweetie. Daddy can't understand what do you actually mean." she sounded almost like commanding, while she suddenly pressed two of her fingers down to my opening.

I shrieked and it worsened my need to get fucked. "I need you to fuck me hard, daddy. I need my pussy to be wrecked. Use me like I’m your little whore, i don’t care. I just need to get released. I need to reach my orgasm. Please, daddy. Please." i blurted out, sobbing as I felt humiliation washed through my body.

I watched a big smirk grew on her face. She stared at my eyes with shock and excitement. Afterwards, she dug her head in between my legs again. My hips jerked upward because of the touch. She understood what i wanted. She wanted to do it too. Her tongue found its way to the spot it was supposed to be. She lapped at my clit gently as i felt two fingers tickled my entrance. I had to let myself moan right now.

As i closed my eyes to let myself sink into her touch, she quickened her licking pace, forcefully pushing her index and middle fingers to penetrate me. She licked harder this time, once used her lips to suck on my clit. She added two more of her powerful fingers. All her four fingers are inside me, stretching the walls of my pussy.

"Fuck baby you're so tight. As tight as our first time." she grunted a fact. I moaned loudly and sobbed. She quickened the pace of her fingers' movement inside me. She replaced her tongue with her thumb. Her left hand held me still as she made her way up to kiss my lips, and to the sensitive skin of my breasts.

She knew i was near my high, I peeked over my eyes to make sure my hips fit her rhythm. But all of the sudden she pulled out her hand. Stopped kissing me and sent me a lustful stare into my eyes. I wanted to cry because this was so painful. And when i opened my mouth to protest, she shoved all of her four digits into me. Making me scream because the blissful pain.

 She thrusted her fingers in and out of my pussy, fucking it like it’s a fucking toy, wrecking it apart.

"Da...daddy... I'm... I'm so ughh fu.. I’m so close ahh" i tried to warn her, a hand gripping the sheets of our bed, another gripped her messy red hair.

"Daddy is too busy fucking a pussy. Daddy cannot hear what her baby is saying" she responded with a calm raspy tone that made me just want to explode.

She continued her thrust, placing her tongue on my clit again. Rougher and faster than before. Her fingers met the skin to my most sensitive spot inside my pussy.

"Da.. daddy... St.. op.. I’m... I’m coming. daddy.. Please" i plead her to stop but it was no use. She kept on her clit fucking. And i knew at that moment it's like she fucked me to death.

I reached my orgasm faster, i felt my walls throbbing hard. My hips arced and everything was light. I felt so dizzy,

"Da.. daddy ..  daddyy!! Sansa!! I...” i came hard from her touch, my pussy clenched and throbbed. The stimulation from her movements was too much to handle.

 Yet Sansa fucked me still.

"Ahh.. Sansa.. yo.. you're go- going to hu..."

"Don't tell daddy what to do."

She went harsher. It hurt me so much, it was painful, and it burned to my lungs. Yet it was perfect. I moaned out her name loudly, sobbing and I was sure the soul inside my body was lifted for a while. Both of my hands grabbed her by her hair and i still could feel her long skilled fingers moving inside me.

"Does my baby like it when daddy fucks her like this?" She pulled away her tongue from my clit looking at me, her fingers slowly pulling out from my opening. Her thumb still brushed my sensitive throbbing cunt.

I nodded at her still feeling weak whilst she climbed on my body to sit on my abdomen.

"Look at these juices you made.  They taste good, baby. Why don’t you try yourself and make daddy proud?" She showed her hand glistened with my cum. Her four fingers held my cum like she just harvested honey. She touched my lips with the hand, forcing my lips to open for her fingers. While her other hand gently brushed my hair out of my face.

"Don’t they taste nice? Does my baby like to taste her own juices, hm?" I felt tears stung on my eyes. I began to suck her long fingers along with my cum. I love being humiliated like this.

"There you go, daddy's little whore." Her tone changed, i saw her genuine smile now. It felt so good to taste myself on her fingers. Her fingers also fit on my mouth, my tongue couldn't get enough of the cum flavored fingers.

I finished sucking her fingers and ended it with a pop sound. She seemed satisfied, but i knew she wasn't.

The next thing I knew was I had the courage to present my face to be her throne.  Making her to ride my face and feeling her cum all over me felt so right. The rest of the night was spent by her fucking me over and over again, until I realized I passed out from releasing too many orgasms. I woke up the next morning feeling sore, bite marks all over my skin, and a spacious cold king bed.

***

 

The taste of her liquids and her wet folds are the reasons I’m still alive. Her raspy grunts and moans are totally the kind of sound I want to wake up to. Her gentle touch on our foreplays can stay that way on my skin forever. I’m addicted to the sound of her giggles when she messes me up, watching her vivid blue iris darken with lust is one of the most amazing sights. The feeling of her auburn hair brushes my skin when she’s on top of me to kiss me is longing. And I am in love with her kisses, both on my lips or all over the skin of my body. But now I wonder if, she also thinks of me this way.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THIS IS MY FIRST fanfiction ever and oh well it's a fucking smutfic. PLease forgive me.


End file.
